


You Found Me When No One Else Could

by ChaoticCho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Depression, F/F, F/M, Finding Acceptance, Finding home, Humanstuck, If I can control myself, It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Scars, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Unconditional Love, attempted child sale, im sorry, this first chapter is going to be highly triggering, warmth and safety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCho/pseuds/ChaoticCho
Summary: I am so sorry, but I hope you enjoy this angsty POS





	1. Bringing Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> I might be slaughtering some characters, i apologize, I am doing my best.

“You little shit!” a small form slammed into the wall, blonde hair caked with beer and ash, pale freckled skin almost translucent and riddled in bruises, “You think I wouldn’t notice?! How dare you put that in the cart! You think you can embarrass me?! Now you only get to have that apple juice for your meals all week! Try that again and next time I won’t be so generous!” The growling obese man walked into the living room of the trailer leaving the small three-year-old in the room. 

“Dave Gibson?” the teachers voice rang out his name as she called out roll, he simply looked at her, his crimson eyes and a black eye hidden behind dark shades, as he raised his hand, “thank you, Mr. Gibson.” She smiled the same smile his father gave him when in public, fake. His attention went back out the window, to the junior in the floor below across the high school’s front courtyard, Dirk Strider, his best friend, was bouncing his leg rapidly, a thing Dave had learned meant he was excited, and from the looks of it he was pretty fucking ecstatic. Once the bell rang, Dave headed to music and Sat next to Dirk, this was the only class with mix grades besides robotics and he shared it with Dirk. The older boy handed him a note, opening it he read it _Hey, can you come over this weekend? My bro D is home and wants to meet you, especially since he can’t meet Jake yet._ he blinked, he wanted to so badly but he would have to call his dad and pray like hell he got a yes. “I’ll ask my dad at lunch.” Dirk seemed pleased with this answer, before working on his music composition for the end of year final they all were working on.

Lunch finally rolled around and Dave made his way to the office, he asked to use the phone and dialed his house, “Gibson residence this is Bert speaking.” “Hey dad c-“ “why the hell are you calling me from school?! You better not be in trouble you little shit or I’ll make you wish you never learned to talk!” “It’s lunch time, I’m not in trouble. Dirk wanted to know if I could go over to his house this weekend?” there was a pause, then suddenly a tone Dave had never heard before, “Yeah, you can go, but I need you home first.” “Thank you!” “Mhm, now leave me alone I have some work to do.” He hung up before Dave turned around to meet with Dirk, making him tense, “How long have you been there?” “the whole time.” Dave gulped, “I can go.” “I heard.” Dave swallowed, “Look, Dave, I’m not gunna say shit to any staff, but tonight we need to sit down with Bro and D and talk about this.” Dave hesitated before sighing and nodding. He knew he couldn’t hide this forever with Dirk. 

Dave stood in front of his door, the car outside was new but yet he still had that feeling of dread as if something really bad was waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and entered, heading to his room he quickly packed and got ready to go before he met his dad in the kitchen, “Hey, what did you need me to do before I leave?” the grin that formed was terrifying on Bert’s lips, “You are going with Bishop somewhere, he’ll drop you off at your friends so take your trash with you.” Bishop handed Bert a thick envelope and guided Dave out the door, and into his car. “You need to get out of that house, next time you won’t be so lucky.” Dave looked at Bishop confused, “Wha?” “I just bought you for an hour, Dave. Because if it wasn’t me it would be someone else. He is whoring you out as of today.” The blonde paled if that was even possible, “Dave, don’t come home unless it is to get your shit. You got lucky he called me first. I don’t care for kids, You are thirteen, you are old enough to petition the courts.” “I don’t have any family though, it only works for family adoptions.” “No, if someone wants to adopt you, you can go with them.” “oh…” Dave went silent and Bishop walked him up to the house Dirk lived in, It was huge, and had a huge yard and was well cared for. Bishop rang the bell and a built man answered the door, Dave took in the shades that looked like Dirks, and wondered if his entire family wore those things. “Don’t let him go home alone, go with him.” Dave looked mortified, “Thanks Bish, see you Sunday for the party?” “Hell yeah Bro, you better have at least an hour free for me though.” Bishop winked and Bro hummed, Bishop waved before heading out and Dave followed Bro to Dirks campout in the back yard, “Put your stuff in the orange tent and meet me on the patio.” Dave gulped but did as told. Dirk, Bro and another man were sitting and talking rapidly in hushed tones at the table when Dave showed up.

Bro was the first to speak and his voice was gruff but tender, “Bishop told me everything Dave, he can’t go to the police cause some shit your dad has on him but he has been watching you. We started watching you too once you became friends with Dirk.” “Oh.” Dave was scared now, where they going to say never to come near Dirk again? Dirk was his best friend, he needed him. This time the other man spoke, “Dirk didn’t know anything till today,” ok….Dave was still tense, what are they getting at, “Come live with us.” Huh? Wait what? “I don’t know who you are….” Dave accidentally blurted, before Dirk chuckled, “Dave this is my oldest brother, D his full name is Dick but he hates it so he is D, just like Bro is Broderick but he goes by Bro.” The pale blonde looked at them all before looking at his feet, this was a bad idea, D reached across the small table and plucked Dave’s shades off, his black eye, and crimson hues, now visible. Dirk stood abruptly and started to storm off before Bro grabbed him, “Sit. Now.” “No! That bastard needs to die now!” D sighed before chiming in, “we have to do this legally or Dave suffers, Dirk.” Dirk tensed, looked at Dave then sat down defeated, Dave suddenly started to process everything, his body trembled and he couldn’t breathe, tears filling his vision making it blurry. Bro picked him up and carried him inside, setting him on a futon in the living room where Dave had a full on anxiety attack. Bro watched him calmly till it passed then handed him a glass of water, “Sorry, Dave. You aren’t returning there again, is that alright?” Dave sipped his water in thought then looked at Dirk who was talking outside with D. He thought about how Dirk never had bruises from beatings, how he always had food, and never seemed to be hurt mentally or emotionally. Dirk was a good kid who had a good family. Dave looked at Bro then, “Does this mean I live here now?” Bro nodded, “Only if you are ok with it, lil man.” Dave nodded once before he handed the glass to Bro then passed out on the futon, exhausted from the events of today and his attack.


	2. updates and things

http://archiveofourown.org/works/951291/chapters/26895975


End file.
